Friend-Zoned
by DrarryLover28
Summary: I won't apologize for loving you. I won't apologize for getting angry when you betrayed me. And I sure as hell won't apologize for being who I am. What have the boys done this time? Oops... Based on "I Won't Apologize" by Selena Gomez. I hope you enjoy! :)


**Disclaimer:** I do not, nor ever have, nor ever will own the rights to these lovely boys and anyone/anything associated with them. They all belong to the outstanding J.K. Rowling. I also do not own the rights to the song. That one belongs to the wonderful Selena Gomez.

**A/N:** Wow! Two stories in two days. It's like I've been creative and had a lot of time on my hands or something...weird. Anyway, our boys are getting themselves into some interesting situations, as usual. This time, we may to see them so happy. WARNING: This is a Drarry, meaning Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy or boy/boy relations. If you don't like this, I very kindly direct you to either the back button or the close button. :) The song that this is based on is "I Won't Apologize" by Selena Gomez. Go check it out! She's awesome! Now that I've blabbered on more than I should have, here is "Friend-Zoned." Please enjoy and let me know what you think! :)

* * *

I thought it was me that you wanted. I was wrong. You didn't ever want me. You just used me to get to him. What a jerk move. You lead me on for almost seven months only to stab me in the heart right before the final dance. I was so excited that you were going to ask me. Instead, you asked him. I can't believe that you did that.

"Hey, Malfoy."

"What do you want, Potter?"

"I just wanted to talk. I know we've been at each other's throats for the last seven years, but I was hoping that maybe we could mend those broken ties."

"You want to be friends? Just like that?"

"Well, no. Not 'just like that', but yes. I do want to at least grow into friends."

"What's the catch?"

"No catch. Just companionship," you said, extending your hand out for a handshake.

I took it cautiously, unsure if you were serious about your offer. I wanted to trust you because I'd always secretly hoped that we could be friends, and maybe even more than friends. However, you eventually ruined that idea and dismissed it as a pipe dream. Jerk.

We'd spent seven amazing months together getting to know each other, our friends, and other important people in each other's lives. I never thought that you'd betray me like that. You'd always said that you really enjoyed the time we spent together. I guess it's partly my fault because I was too naïve to realized that I was left in the friend-zone. However, I blame you for leading me on like you did.

"Hey!"

"Hey, yourself. What's up?"

"Nothing really. I just finished potions and was heading to the library to finish my paper before dinner. You want to join?"

"Umm…sure. But, I can't stay long. I'm hanging out with my friends later."

"Okay," I said simply, thinking you were going to meet with Granger and the Weasel.

I was once again wrong. It was the Weasel and his girl that you were meeting up with. It was him. The one you were seeing behind my back. Although, I guess it wasn't technically cheating because we weren't actually dating, but it was definitely hurtful. I thought we were becoming something more than friends, but I guess not.

"Hey, babe."

"Hey. There you are. What took you so long?"

"Sorry. Draco kept me hostage in the library," you chuckled, leaning in for a kiss.

I shouldn't have followed you, but I did because something told me that you weren't meeting with your best friends like you said. I'm sorry for following you, but at the same time, I'm kind of glad that I did. However, at the time, what I saw was enough to make me want to puke. He wasn't yours. I was yours. At least, I thought I was yours.

"Who are you asking to the dance, Harry?"

"I haven't decided yet. Who are you going with?"

"No one, yet," I replied, secretly hoping you'd get the hint and ask me right then. You didn't.

"Maybe you should find a date. The dance is in three weeks."

"I know. I just haven't found anyone to go with and the person I really want to take hasn't asked me yet. So, I'm waiting on him to make the first move," I explained, dropping another hint that you failed to pick up on.

"I understand. Well, I have to get to Transfiguration or McGonagall might actually follow through on her threat to turn me into a bullfrog this time. See you around, Draco."

And with that you were gone, and I was left standing there still without a date to the dance. I wanted to grab you and shake you until you understood that I was waiting for you. However, I guess you had someone else in mind. That was a horrible misjudgment on my part. Oops…

"But, 'Mione, what if he rejects the invitation? I don't know what I'd do!" you exclaimed in exasperation.

I wasn't spying this time. I happened to be passing through the public corridor that you just so happened to be having your slight meltdown. I should have ignored you, but I couldn't help myself. I wanted to know what you were freaking out about.

"Harry, he won't. Not if his feelings are what you say. If you're as serious about each other as you've led me to believe, he won't even hesitate to accept," she encouraged.

I saw your shoulders and face visibly relax at that last comment. She was right, as usual. I heard all the details afterwards. I was so excited when I heard you talking to Granger that I almost ran into one of the statues. I was hoping you were talking about me, but you weren't. Not this time.

As the day progressed I became more and more restless, wondering when you were going to ask me to the dance. I was so distracted in Potions by the prospect of accompanying the famous Harry Potter to the final dance that I nearly exploded the cauldron. Everyone looked at me with a sense of extreme fear or extreme concern. I didn't understand either, so I chose to ignore them all. That night after dinner I heard that you had chosen your date.

"Draco! You'll never guess what just happened!"

"What? Are you alright, mate? You seem a bit flustered."

"I'm great. Oh! Draco! Tonight has been perfect! I can't even begin to describe how wonderful I feel right now! Isn't it wonderful?"

"Sure. Except that I haven't the slightest idea what you are going on about."

"He asked me to the dance, Dray! Harry asked **_me_**! Isn't that wonderful?"

"Yeah. That's great, Blaise. I'm really happy for you," I said, inwardly deflating with every word. "You alright, Dray? You look like someone just kicked your new puppy."

"I'm fine. I'm really tired. I think I'm just going to go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow, Blaise. Good night. I really am happy that he asked you to the dance."

And with that, I left. I drudged down the hall to our dorms. You stabbed me in the heart, and I honestly don't think you even realized it. I was so angry with you that by the time I actually got to my room, the first thing I did was set some of my old text books on fire. That night I cried myself to sleep, and resigned myself to the reality that I would be attending the dance by myself. That night, as I finally fell asleep, all I could think of was the chorus to a new Muggle song I'd listened to for you.

**"I'm sorry for changing.**

** I'm sorry it isn't like it was.**

** Believe me, it's easier just to pretend.**

** But, I won't apologize,**

** Why should I apologize,**

** No, I won't apologize for who I am."**

**A/N:** Thank you so much for reading! I really appreciate it. I love hearing what you think so please leave me a review, even if you absolutely hated it (I won't be offended, I promise!;). Again, thank you for reading, and I hope you have a WONDERFULLY AMAZING day! :)  
~DrarryLover28


End file.
